


Girls Protecting Girls

by scamvnder



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed: Syndicate
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: Request:  i was the evie/reader anon, for a prompt maybe reader is getting harrassed and evie protects her and walks her home?evie / female reader maybe? kinda like girls protecting girls thing and they have feelings for eachother





	Girls Protecting Girls

All you wanted to do was walk home. You had spent a night on your feet working at a local tavern, looking forward to maybe having a long bath and getting into bed after a long day of working, but the men who had decided to make it their mission to harass you as you walked had other plans. 

“Oi! Sweet, tits! Get o’er here!” The obnoxious voice mixed with the smell of alcohol was enough to make you gag, the smell almost being too much to handle as he approached you. 

Too focused on the menacing figure in front of you, you hadn’t noticed that another one of his buddies had come behind you and took you by the arms, pinning you against his chest. You began to kick, scream, yell ‘fire’, anything to draw attention to what was happening. 

Squirming in his arms, you had managed to make a serious blow to his shin, making him double over, giving you enough leverage to use his weight against him and flip him over your body and onto the cobblestone street. 

“Help!” Your voice was panicked and broken, nearly missing behind muffled by the large hand that covered your mouth. It wasn’t there long, however, when suddenly he dropped to the ground, lifeless. 

It was only until it was over that you realized what had happened. A woman, around your age, had managed to take down every single one of the men, standing in front of you with her hands on her hips, kicking in one of the men’s teeth as he sputtered an insult at her. 

“Are you alright?” She was talking to now, offering you her hand for you to take. You hesitantly took it, allowing her to lead you away from the scene to a much safer area. 

“Where do you live, I’ll walk you home.” Her accent was nice, not perfect, but pleasant to listen to. You were almost intimidated by her; her looks were deceiving, but she seemed only to want to help you. 

And she did, a hand hovering over your lower back as if to guide you safely through the streets. Once at your door, you turned to look at her, grateful and a bit sheepish. 

“I just wanted to thank you for what you did back there. If you hadn’t shown up I don’t-” She cut you off, brushing a piece of hair behind your ear with a smile on her face. 

“No worries, darling. I’ll always be there to protect you.”


End file.
